


Не доверяйте мысли бумаге...

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Никогда не доверяйте мысли бумаге, если не хотите, чтоб их узнали.





	1. Неожиданная находка

      Шерлок сидел на подоконнике, смотря в окно, и вспоминал. От приходивших в голову мыслей становилось не по себе: он мог не найти, не прочитать, не узнать о чувствах своего блогера-соседа-друга-любимого… если бы не стечение обстоятельств.  
        
        
      Как Джон мог так проколоться? Почему изложил свои мысли, не предназначенные для посторонних глаз, на бумаге? Странице блокнота с неровным краем, нервно оторванной, скомканной и выброшенной… Как будто Джон пытался избавиться не только от написанного, но и от чувств, что скрывали его слова, словно хотел так же поступить и с эмоциями, что тревожили… Даже не подозревая, какую бурю может вызвать написанное в душе Шерлока.   
        
      Хорошо, что всё сложилось именно так…  
      Что Шерлок случайно смахнул свои записи о проводимом важном эксперименте в корзину для мусора и ему пришлось потратить пару минут, чтоб найти и достать необходимые заметки…  
       Что глаза невольно зацепились за скомканный лист, опознав почерк Джона, а руки сами достали его и разгладили, не понимая ещё зачем, но чувствуя, что это будет одним из самых важных действий в его жизни.  
        
      Шерлок всегда пренебрежительно относился к предчувствиям… до этого дня. До момента, когда глаза пробежали по строчкам письма Джона, где тот рассказывал о своих чувствах. К нему. Слова, которые Шерлок не должен был прочитать. Никогда и ни за что. Но которые заставили сердце выпрыгивать из груди…  
        
        
       _«Кажется, я влюбился… Нет, полюбил,_  — было выведено рукой Джона. —  _Того, кому это не нужно — чувства. И всё такое._  
      Любить и осознавать, что это не взаимно, ещё полбеды. Влюбиться в мужчину — проблема (я же всегда утверждал, что не гей, мне нравятся девушки, но как-то так вышло. Не знаю. Я только недавно понял, что со мной происходит), а уж жить в одной квартире с объектом своих чувств совсем никуда не годится, особенно если от него ничего нельзя утаить. Почти… В том-то всё и дело.   
      Съехать — не вариант, я о таком даже подумать не могу, а ведь придётся, если узнает. Не думаю, что он будет терпеть под боком влюблённого идиота. И это мой самый страшный кошмар в последнее время…»  
        
        
      Возможно, письмо было неполным. Джон мог резко осознать, что творит, и написал не всё, что думал и чувствовал, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтоб Шерлок ощутил что-то, очень похожее на беспокойство: неловкость, словно залез туда, куда не должен был, узнал слишком интимное, вторгся глубоко в личное пространство. Нет, конечно, он постоянно так делал. С другими. Не с Джоном. Уже нет. Давно нет.   
      Стараясь хоть немного успокоиться, Шерлок невольно стал анализировать попавшее в руки послание.   
        
      Буквы были среднего размера, аккуратные, слегка закруглённые, с лёгким наклоном вправо. Разгон почерка тоже оказался средним, а сам почерк — простым. Нажим ручки был средним, равномерным, несильным, постоянным. В послании не было ничего от профессионального почерка Джона, которым он выписывал рецепты и заполнял врачебные карточки. Шерлоку уже приходилось видеть, как быстро Джон умеет строчить, если необходимо, или даже писать, одновременно разговаривая с кем-нибудь. Тогда почерк выглядел ужасно. Слова с упрощённой конструкцией письменных знаков, резкие линии, ещё сильней увеличивающийся наклон… такое не каждый смог бы разобрать.  
        
      Очевидно, что записку Джон писал в спокойном, даже задумчивом состоянии. Никакого внутреннего конфликта, процесса самоидентификации или других присущих изложенным на бумаге мыслям не наблюдалось. Джон был уверен в том, что пишет, ему не приходилось подбирать слова. Фразы находились сразу, без раздумий, словно их автор уже давным-давно всё решил для себя.  
        
      «Может, Джон и не хотел доверять свои мысли бумаге, — вдруг пришло Шерлоку в голову. — Может, он просто сильно задумался и не понимал, что пишет. Этим можно объяснить, почему лист был резко выдран и нервно скомкан перед тем, как его выбросили. Даже то, что Джон не подумал хотя бы порвать бумагу, говорило об импульсивности поступка. Джон не настолько глуп, чтоб не додуматься уничтожить улику более подходящим способом… Но нет, для этого написанное было слишком связно…»  
        
      Это не было бездумным маранием бумаги, тут скрывалось что-то ещё, скорее всего, относящееся к эмоциональной сфере, в которой детектив разбирался плохо. Не его сфера.   
        
      Вздохнув, Шерлок переключился на то, о чём мог судить с уверенностью, иначе бы эмоции захлестнули его с головой. Надо отвлечься…  
        
      Лист бумаги был не очень новым, из блокнота для заметок, что Шерлок не раз видел у Джона. Судя по изношенности краёв, страница раньше находилась где-то в конце блокнота, а написано послание было после завтрака — на бумаге ещё сохранился еле уловимый запах джема и крепкого чая, что так любил Джон. Неровный край говорил о том, что вырван лист был совсем недавно, в порыве чувств. Скорее всего, сегодня. Судя по всему, послание написано пару часов назад, и немного смазанные буквы от резкого смятия подтверждали теорию Шерлока. Джон не дал высохнуть чернилам, написал и тут же вырвал, скомкал и выбросил. Прямо перед своим уходом на работу.   
        
      Почему? Испугался? Раздосадован? Зол? Зачем вообще надо было писать это и тут же уничтожать?  
        
      У Шерлока вспотели ладони, а сердце больно ударилось о рёбра и забилось в два раза быстрее.  
        
      Было написано сегодня… Если допустить, что в записке — правда и это не какой-то злой розыгрыш (Джон бы не стал, он не такой) или очередная выдумка (например, для какого-нибудь романа, но стал бы Джон писать о нетрадиционных отношениях? На спор?), не ставящая целью нанести ущерб эмоциональной сфере (уже более правдоподобно), то, получается, Джон его любит.   
        
      Джон. Любит.   
      Его.  
        
      Краска бросилась в лицо, неожиданно в комнате стало нестерпимо жарко и очень душно. Шерлок почти в полуобморочном состоянии выскользнул в гостиную и открыл окно. Прохладный воздух тут же наполнил лёгкие и приятно коснулся горящего лица. Стало немного легче.  
        
      Какое-то время Шерлок бездумно смотрел на улицу, стараясь унять сердцебиение, после чего вернулся к прочитанному. Снова пробежав глазами по строчкам записки, что каким-то чудом так и не выпустил из руки, он зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул и снова устремил свой взгляд в окно.  
        
      Если исключить неправдоподобные варианты, если принять во внимание все обстоятельства, если допустить, что написанное — правда, если всё сопоставить, то получается, что Джон его любит…  
        
      Любит…  
        
      Тепло разлилось по телу, а на губах невольно появилась хоть и слабая, но полная надежды улыбка… С трудом заставив себя успокоиться, Шерлок снова взглянул на лист в правой руке.   
        
      Но… так ли это? В логическую цепочку прокралось одно допущение, и его было необходимо проверить, иначе вывод мог быть ошибочным, и это сводило на нет все умозаключения.   
        
      Шерлок оглядел гостиную, выискивая следы пребывания в ней Джона. Их было больше чем достаточно, но, увы, увиденное ничего не проясняло. А то, что Джон довольно спешно покинул квартиру сегодня утром, говорило лишь о его душевном состоянии, которое Шерлок и так уже представлял по записке. Он и сам сейчас нервничал…  
        
      Переборов желание подняться в комнату Джона и попробовать найти ответы там, Шерлок спрятал записку у себя и развалился на диване, сложив руки в привычном жесте и закрыв глаза.  
        
      Хоть все произошедшее длилось не дольше пары минут, Шерлоку показалось, что прошла целая вечность. Для него за это время весь мир изменился. Всё дело было в том, что и Джон уже долгое время был ему небезразличен…  
      


	2. Стечение обстоятельств

      Расположившись неподвижно на диване в излюбленной позе, Шерлок пытался, игнорируя эмоции, что мешали рационально мыслить, выстроить линию поведения, которая бы позволила подтвердить или опровергнуть прочитанное недавно послание.   
        
      Что делать? Почему-то считать пульс, тайно выискивать признаки симпатии, как он поступил с Той Женщиной, не хотелось. Это же Джон. Но и поговорить напрямую было невозможно. Что бы Шерлок сказал? Я тут вынужденно перебирал мусор, куда уронил очень важные записи о ходе эксперимента по изучению реакции человеческих клеток как кожного покрова, так и других органов на разные виды кислот и щелочей и наткнулся на твою записку? Бред!  
        
      А самым невыносимым было то, что Шерлок не знал, как теперь себя вести с другом.   
        
      Может, стоит ненавязчиво показать Джону, что и ему не чужды эмоции, подтолкнуть того к действию, заставить признаться? Или самому сделать первый шаг? Второе Шерлок исключил сразу. Не получится. Он обязательно всё испортит. Слишком уж слабо разбирался в отношениях, чтоб даже просто представить, как инициирует подобный разговор. Да и мысль изучить данные о похожих случаях была сразу отброшена, главным образом потому, что таких научных исследований не проводилось, а в интернете написана сплошная ерунда. Идиоты…  
        
      Из раздумий вывел звонок телефона — Лестрейду снова требовалась помощь. И пусть убийство, по описанию инспектора, тянуло только на четвёрку, Шерлок с радостью ухватился за возможность на время отложить решение более сложной задачи, к которой он даже не знал как подступиться.  
        
      Дело оказалось интересней, чем Шерлок предполагал, хоть всё равно было примитивным, с огромным количеством глупых улик и идиотом-преступником, который даже поленился вытереть подоконник со стороны улицы и оставил на жертве (подумать только!) очевиднейшую подсказку, кем он работал. Дилетант!  
        
      Убийство на какое-то время помогло выкинуть записку Джона из головы. Шерлок даже пару раз ловил себя на том, что достаёт сотовый, чтоб, как обычно, привлечь друга, выдернув того с работы, но стоило только представить Джона рядом, и детектив тут же отдёргивал руку. Нет, не сейчас. Он был ещё не готов к встрече: слишком мало времени прошло с потрясения, испытанного сегодня… Шерлок не смог бы сейчас делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Что он ничего не знает, ни о чём не догадывается. Когда всё внимание сосредоточено на Работе, следить за реакциями тела, движениями, разговором и мимикой становится труднее. Он мог себя выдать в такой сложной для него сфере, как эмоции, и даже не понять этого. Непозволительно.  
        
      Неизвестный, что работал в цветочном магазине, нашёлся за пару часов, но вот наличие у него оружия неприятно удивило. Так же неприятно, как и то, что он умел им пользоваться. Правда, всё равно ума не хватило, чтоб бережно расходовать патроны. Заставив его выпустить всю обойму, Шерлок ринулся на преступника, забыв о том, что Джона нет рядом — некому его страховать, потому и заработал удар рукоятью в висок, что, правда, не помешало ему скрутить преступника, а тут и Лестрейд подоспел со своей командой.   
        
      Обозвав всех работников Скотленд-Ярда идиотами, неспособными выполнять свою работу, Шерлок удовлетворённо удалился с места задержания, проигнорировав вопросы Лестрейда о самочувствии. Видимо, Грег видел, что Шерлоку досталось, но раз детектив даже не потерял сознания, то не стал сильно беспокоиться — в их совместной работе бывали случаи и похуже.  
        
      На самом же деле удар не прошёл совсем уж бесследно — после него у Шерлока заболела голова. Не настолько сильно, чтоб мешать эффективно функционировать, но частично отвлекая внимание на себя. На адреналине детектив ещё мог абстрагироваться, но когда тот схлынул, что произошло недалеко от Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок почувствовал, как с каждой минутой боль становится всё невыносимей. Это было субъективное ощущение — боль не усиливалась, просто её постоянный характер начинал действовать на нервы.  
        
      Когда же Шерлок наконец-то вошёл в прихожую и снял пальто, ему хотелось только одного — покоя: скрыться в своей комнате, прилечь и закрыть глаза. Головная боль не отпускала, как-то резко накатила усталость. Видимо, удар, что пришёлся в височную область, оказался сильнее, чем детектив предполагал, хоть и прошёл по касательной. Неужели не обошлось без сотрясения? Но ведь кроме головной боли, больше никаких симптомов! В любом случае отдых Шерлоку сейчас был просто необходим.  
        
      Детектив надеялся пройти в спальню незаметно, избежав лишнего внимания и никого не потревожив, но Джон, увы, оказался в гостиной — сидел в любимом кресле с газетой (полчаса как пришёл с работы, устал: тяжёлая смена, много больных, да ещё и новая неловкая медсестра (кто таких вообще на работу берёт!), успел выпить чая и переодеться, решил расслабиться, сидя перед камином, ещё не ужинал) и, конечно же, сразу обратил внимание на не совсем здоровый вид друга.  
        
      — Шерлок?.. Ты в порядке? — оглянулся Джон на звук шагов, откладывая газету и окидывая детектива с ног до головы внимательным взглядом.  
      — В полном, — немного глухо откликнулся Шерлок, не останавливаясь и как никогда желая обмануть профессиональные инстинкты друга, но Джона было так легко не провести.  
        
      — Не лги мне, Шерлок. Я доктор, хороший, между прочим, и вижу, что с тобой что-то не так. — Джон, проигнорировав явное желание Шерлока побыть одному, встал и направился вслед за другом, и Шерлок не стал мешать, хоть и мог закрыть перед его носом дверь, как не раз уже поступал в прошлом.   
        
      — Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? — присев на кровать и дождавшись, когда Джон подойдёт, вопросом на вопрос ответил Шерлок.   
        
      — Хочу, чтоб ты сам рассказал, что случилось, — Джон поколебался, но всё-таки присел рядом. Кажется, его сейчас больше заботило состояние Шерлока, чем нормы приличия или чужое личное пространство. Детектив тут же уловил привычный запах джонова одеколона и крепкого чая — такого же, что и на найденной днём записке. Нет, Шерлок до сих пор был не готов не только к встрече с Джоном, к такому близкому контакту, но и длительному спору с ним — Джон умел настоять на своем, когда было необходимо. Из-за головной боли думалось с трудом. Потому, тяжело вздохнув, детектив и ответил без своего обычного возмущения, правда, очень уж схематично:  
        
      — Погоня. Схватка. Получил браунингом в височную область, когда пуль у преступника не осталось. Теперь болит голова. Доволен? — перечислил детектив равнодушно.  
        
      — Не очень, — на автомате ответил Джон, а потом, словно до него только сейчас дошли слова друга, воскликнул: — Боже, Шерлок! — и тут же вскочил с постели, начиная ходить по комнате, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, что с головой выдавало его волнение. Шерлок поморщился и перевёл взгляд на свои руки: при подобном состоянии организма следить за передвижениями друга было нецелесообразно. — Тебя осматривали? Был у врача? Нельзя исключать возможность сотрясения!.. — Шерлок вместо ответа только скептически хмыкнул. — А, ну да, ты же не любишь скорые и тем более больницы… С какой стороны нанесён удар? — Джон наконец перестал мельтешить, словно загнанный в клетку зверь, и перешёл к выполнению своих профессиональных обязанностей. Шерлок без слов повернулся левым боком, давая Джону осмотреть повреждения.  
        
      — Есть почти незаметная ссадина у линии роста волос, — через некоторое время тихо пробормотал Джон, — больше ничего. Что, впрочем, не исключает наличия внутренних повреждений.  
      — Мистер очевидность, — хмыкнул Шерлок. Он и сам сейчас не знал, чего ему больше хотелось: чтоб Джон подольше не убирал пальцы, осторожно ощупывающие голову, или оставил его одного. У каждого варианта были свои положительные и отрицательные стороны.  
        
      — Умник, — усмехнулся в ответ доктор, ни капли не обидевшись, и добавил, снова став серьезным: — Почему не позвал? Зачем пошёл ловить преступника в одиночку? — осуждение в голосе не смогло скрыть тревогу, что бывший военный сейчас испытывал.  
        
      — Ты работал… — пожал плечами Шерлок.  
      — Раньше тебя это не останавливало! — перебил Джон, чуть повысив голос.  
      — …и со мной был Лестрейд, — продолжил детектив как ни в чём не бывало.  
        
      — И он тебя отпустил? В таком состоянии? — недовольно спросил Джон после непродолжительного молчания. Видимо, укладывал информацию в голове. Одновременно он склонился над Шерлоком, чтоб проверить остальные его жизненные показатели.  
      — Я ему не сказал…  
        
      — Шерлок… — осуждающе выдохнул Джон, отнимая пальцы от запястья друга после того, как сосчитал его пульс. — Ещё раз выкинешь подобное, и я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю… Так, ты терял сознание? — переключился Джон на профессиональные вопросы. — Хотя нет, не думаю, иначе Грег бы не отпустил тебя так просто. Головная боль… что ещё? Головокружение, тошнота, краткосрочная потеря памяти, светобоязнь, темнело в глазах? — Шерлок осторожно качнул головой, отрицая перечисленное, и снова поморщился: даже такое лёгкое движение отдалось вспышкой боли. — Сколько пальцев?..   
        
      Джон спросил это так серьёзно, что Шерлок, несмотря на своё состояние, еле сдержался, чтоб не засмеяться (неужели нервное?), но вот улыбку скрыть не вышло, потому он, конечно же, промедлил с ответом.  
      — Шерлок, сосредоточься. Сколько ты видишь пальцев? — нахмурившись, снова спросил Джон уже более настойчиво и напряжённо.  
        
      Ну как было не поддразнить?  
      — Два,— наконец произнёс Шерлок, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Если не считать те пять, что лежат на моём колене…  
        
       Джон тут же отдёрнул руку и резко распрямился.  
      — Что ж, полагаю, можно обойтись и без больницы, — прокашлявшись, сбивчиво пробормотал доктор, смущённо пряча глаза. Неужто на него так подействовало безобидное в общем-то высказывание? Интересно… — только вот без наблюдения я тебя не оставлю, — и тут же, противореча сам себе, направился к выходу из спальни. Не успел Шерлок удивиться нелогичности действий, как Джон пояснил: — Принесу аптечку… А ты не вздумай пока засыпать, — и перед тем, как выйти, добавил: — Тебе вообще-то сейчас нельзя.   
        
      — Если у меня сотрясение, то да, — отозвался на это Шерлок и вздохнул, когда за его персональным доктором закрылась дверь.   
        
      Реакция Джона на невинную провокацию подтверждала теорию, что записка правдива. Да и поспешный побег сразу после говорил о многом. Правда, способности Шерлока к анализу из-за головной боли уменьшились на порядок, потому он не мог быть абсолютно уверен в своих выводах. Поскорей бы пришёл Джон и дал что-нибудь, способное унять эту раздражающую всё больше и больше боль…  
        
      Джон вернулся, как и обещал, довольно скоро, неся в руках аптечку, стакан с водой и холодный компресс. К тому времени Шерлок уже успел переодеться в домашние штаны и футболку — не ходить же дома в костюме, да и спать придётся, как Шерлок уже понял, под наблюдением…  
        
      — Вот, приложи, — протянул Джон компресс, мимолётно улыбнувшись и одобрительно кивнув. Кажется, он был доволен тем, что его друг успел переодеться. Шерлок недовольно скривился, но выполнил предписание врача. Холод, как ни странно, подействовал успокаивающе. Стало чуть легче. Потому и на остальные манипуляции со своим телом детектив реагировал уже более благосклонно.  
        
      Джон измерил давление, задал ещё несколько профессиональных вопросов и заставил выпить пару таблеток. Шерлок к тому времени уже так устал от головной боли, что послушался беспрекословно, глотая не очень приятные на вкус лекарства и запивая их водой.  
        
      Уложив друга, Джон снова присел рядом с ним на краешек кровати и растерянно огляделся…  
      — Что? — не утерпел Шерлок.  
        
      — Это можно оставить в твоей комнате, не переборщишь с дозировкой? — нахмурился Джон, вертя в руках блистер с обезболивающим. — Запомни, не больше двух таблеток за раз и не чаще, чем каждые четыре часа. Я, конечно, буду рядом, но ведь всё равно придётся время от времени отлучаться.  
        
      — Не беспокойся, — раздражённо махнул рукой Шерлок. Лекарства уже начали действовать и притупили боль до вполне приемлемой, не мешающей воспринимать окружающий мир. — Неужели думаешь, я добровольно проглочу этой гадости больше необходимого?   
        
      Джон с сомнением посмотрел на Шерлока, на прикроватную тумбочку, где были свалены папки из архива детектива и, прежде чем Шерлок успел как-либо отреагировать, открыл верхний ящик.  
      — Тогда оставлю таблетки здесь, а то потеряются среди того бардака, что ты устроил. Даже стакан некуда поставить… — и замолчал, словно поперхнувшись воздухом.   
        
      Шерлок испуганно замер, с ужасом понимая, что произошло. Как замер и Джон, не отводя взгляда от ящика прикроватной тумбочки, который только что сам и открыл.  
      


	3. Обоюдное напряжение

      Не веря своим глазам, Джон молча и как-то слишком уж медленно протянул руку и достал из ящика ещё немного мятую, но видно что тщательно разглаженную страницу блокнота, которую только сегодня утром самостоятельно выкинул. Скомкал в порыве раздражения на самого себя и швырнул в ведро для мусора. Ему и в голову не пришло тогда, что она может оказаться у Шерлока. У человека, о чувствах к которому в ней говорилось.   
        
      «Не надо было ничего писать, — с горечью подумал Джон, смотря на листок, что держал сейчас в нервно подрагивающей руке. — Я оплошал. Теперь всё кончено».  
        
       «Ну конечно, разве могло сложиться по-другому? — с досадой и нарастающей тревогой думал Шерлок, наблюдая за реакцией Джона. — Надо было действительно спрятать, а не просто оставлять в ближайшем ящике…»  
        
      Судя по невербальным признакам, написанное Джоном было правдой. Его допущение оказалось верным. Радость от осознания этого факта не смогла побороть тревогу: Джон не должен был узнать, что Шерлок прочитал записку. Он вообще не должен был её найти…  
        
      — Джон... — немного помолчав, тихо позвал друга Шерлок, но тот никак не отреагировал.   
        
      Джон словно ушёл в себя, будто даже и не слышал детектива. Задумался? В шоке? Шерлок нервно закусил губу: ему совсем не нравилось состояние друга. Заторможенность, отсутствие реакции на внешние раздражители, вновь проявившийся тремор… это выдавало крайнюю степень эмоциональной нестабильности, нервозности и не сулило в будущем ничего хорошего.  
        
      Что делать? Как бы Шерлок ни был плох в отношениях, он прекрасно понимал, что нельзя всё оставлять так, как есть. Надо идти на контакт, объяснить, завязать диалог, пока не стало слишком поздно, пока есть хотя бы небольшой шанс, что выслушают.   
        
      Джон всё не двигался. Это нервировало, заставляло сердце биться всё быстрее, а ладони — неприятно вспотеть. Шерлок не мог больше ждать, когда Джон самостоятельно придёт в себя. Он уже намеревался встать и прикоснуться к плечу друга (менее интимный жест, чем прикосновение к руке и тем более ладони, что была намного ближе), надеясь, что тактильный контакт сможет вывести Джона из ступора, когда тот неожиданно глубоко вздохнул и так же медленно положил записку туда, откуда достал.  
        
      — Джон, — снова позвал Шерлок. Теперь неуверенности и тревоги в голосе детектива было в разы больше.  
      — Пять минут, Шерлок. Дай мне пять минут… — хрипло и как-то безжизненно ответил Джон, даже не взглянув на друга, и стремительно покинул комнату.   
        
        
      Эти минуты были одними из самых трудных для Шерлока. Он не решился идти следом — раз Джон попросил, он исполнит его просьбу, даст ему эти пять минут, чтоб прийти в себя, но Шерлоку было страшно: до чего Джон за это время может додуматься и вернётся ли? Может, он сейчас одевается, чтоб покинуть квартиру и навсегда исчезнуть из его, Шерлока, жизни. Правда, в записке было сказано, что съехать — не вариант (интересно, не изменилось ли мнение Джона из-за последних событий?)…  
        
      Шерлок сел на краю кровати, запустив пальцы в волосы, с силой прижимая ладони к глазам, и попытался не думать. Как назло, разум не хотел успокаиваться и рисовал варианты возможного будущего — один другого хуже, что не способствовало восстановлению эмоционального равновесия.  
        
      Именно в этой позе его и застал Джон, когда вернулся.   
        
        
      Услышав шаги, Шерлок едва заметно выдохнул, а когда те замерли напротив него, очень медленно убрал руки от лица. Беглый осмотр показал, что Джон за эти пять минут успел постоять у открытого окна (пытался взять себя в руки, глубоко дышал, закрыл створку перед тем, как уйти на кухню), сполоснуть лицо и выпить воды (ещё одна попытка успокоиться). Так и не пришёл ни к какому решению. Вернулся, потому что беспокоится.  
        
      Шерлок не знал, что делать. Как можно исправить ситуацию? Что сказать? Как поступить, чтоб не сделать ещё хуже…  
        
      — Шер... — начал Джон, избавляя друга от необходимости первым реагировать на возникшую ситуацию, но голос предательски сорвался, и ему пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем снова заговорить. — Шерлок, ты прочитал? Всё, до последнего слова?.. — в вопросе был почти незаметный отголосок надежды, что его друг наконец-таки научился уважать личное и не стал дочитывать, когда понял, что перед ним.   
        
      Из-за неподдельной надежды, прозвучавшей в голосе Джона, у Шерлока стало горячо в груди. Жар бросился в лицо. Шерлок медленно опустил взгляд, потому что больше просто не мог смотреть на друга.  
        
      — Ну да, о чём это я. Ты же ничего не можешь бросить на середине, — горько хмыкнул Джон, и Шерлок снова услышал шаги. Удаляющиеся шаги. В душе Шерлока всё перевернулось. Страх, что Джон сейчас уйдёт, что в этот раз Шерлок совершил непозволительную ошибку, такую, которую даже друг не сможет простить, сковал тело, стало трудно дышать… Но шаги стихли раньше, чем Джон смог бы выйти за дверь. Шерлок боялся пошевелиться, в ушах громыхал пульс, но детектив постарался дышать как можно ровнее, сохранить спокойствие и возможность трезво мыслить. Насколько это вообще было возможно.  
        
      Помедлив, но так ничего и не дождавшись, Шерлок всё-таки решился поднять глаза на друга. Тот стоял спиной к нему, в шаге от открытой двери. Кулаки сжаты, голова опущена. Джон глубоко дышал и, как показалось Шерлоку, сражался с желанием поскорей уйти, оставив его одного.  
        
      — Ну вот, теперь ты всё знаешь, — слегка хрипло, с какой-то нездоровой самоиронией вдруг заговорил Джон, так и не посмотрев больше на друга. — Не понимаю только, что тебе понадобилось в мусоре, как нашёл… — голос снова сорвался, но Джон, прокашлявшись, упрямо продолжил: — Впрочем, неважно. Я мог бы, конечно, попытаться превратить всё в шутку, отговориться, но… не имеет смысла. Ты же Шерлок Холмс. Ты всё равно узнал бы. Рано или поздно.  
        
      — Джон… — как-то беспомощно выдохнул Шерлок и тут же поморщился, недовольный тем, как это прозвучало. Друг не ответил. Но и не ушёл, что обнадёживало. — Так… это правда?— осторожно добавил детектив. — То, что там написано.— Хоть Шерлок и догадался, но хотел удостовериться, хотел услышать это именно от Джона. Вдруг (маловероятно, конечно) он всё-таки ошибся и написанное не то, чем кажется.  
        
      — Думаю, ты и так уже всё понял, — глухо ответил Джон, так и не повернувшись.  
      — Но я хотел бы услышать это от тебя, — мягко произнёс Шерлок, пытаясь по фигуре Джона определить, что тот сейчас чувствовал. Увы, для правильных выводов не хватало данных. — Ты же знаешь, что выводы могут быть ошибочны, если эмоционально вовлечён или дело касается кого-то из близких… — решил добавить детектив, объясняя своё желание.  
        
      Тишина, что воцарилась в комнате после этой фразы, была такой густой, что её можно было бы резать ножом.   
        
      — Да, — наконец выдавил из себя Джон ещё тише. Так тихо, что Шерлок с трудом его расслышал. Только теперь Джон смог повернуться и взглянуть на Шерлока, видимо, приняв какое-то решение. — Да, правда, — уже более уверенно произнёс Джон, смотря прямо в глаза друга. — Я понимаю, что чувства не твоя сфера, и мне придётся теперь съехать. И я это сделаю. Но позже. Сначала удостоверюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я не уйду, пока не буду уверен, что ты здоров.   
        
      — Уйдёшь? — нахмурился Шерлок. Перед его внутренним взором возникли строчки письма Джона… — А как же: «Съехать — не вариант»?   
        
      — Но ведь ты теперь знаешь о моих чувствах, — недоумённо свёл брови Джон. — Конечно, ты не захочешь больше иметь со мной дела.   
        
      — Может, позволишь мне решать, что я захочу, а что нет? — раздражённо выдохнул Шерлок. Как обычно, детектива разозлило, что кто-то осмеливается за него выбирать, что ему делать и тем более что думать. Даже если это Джон. Особенно Джон.   
        
      Шерлок вскочил с постели и уже хотел привычно начать мерить шагами комнату, но головная боль дала о себе знать. Вспышка была такой, что заставила поморщиться и инстинктивно прижать ладонь к виску. На эмоциях Шерлок совсем забыл о боли и теперь поплатился за это.   
        
      — Эй-эй, полегче, — Джон тут же оказался рядом и заставил Шерлока снова сесть. — У тебя, между прочим, подозрение на сотрясение. Тебе надо отдыхать…  
      — Но, — выдохнул Шерлок…   
      — Знаю, — тяжело вздохнул Джон. — Прости. Сейчас совсем не время выяснять отношения…  
        
      — А их вообще надо выяснять? — поморщился Шерлок, чувствуя резкий упадок сил. Головная боль, о которой он ранее умудрился забыть, теперь снова мешала. Выматывала. — По моим реакциям ты уже должен был заметить, что мне совсем не нравится идея, что ты съедешь, что я вовсе даже не против нашего совместного проживания, не против твоих чувств, наоборот, я даже… — и замолчал, только сейчас сообразив, что говорит. О нет, он ведь чуть не проговорился! Как такое вообще могло произойти?! Неужели головная боль и эмоциональная нестабильность ослабили его безупречный контроль?  
        
      — Что «даже», Шерлок? — мягко спросил Джон, когда пауза затянулась. Кажется, друг сейчас даже дышать боялся…  
        
      Что делать? Отшутиться? Промолчать? Сказать что-нибудь, подходящее моменту?..  
        
      — …рад твоим чувствам, — тихо закончил Шерлок недоговорённую ранее фразу. Он решил открыть правду. Сил не было что-либо выдумывать или лгать. Не хотелось выкручиваться. Слишком устал…  
        
      — Почему? — так же тихо произнёс Джон. Было видно, что речь Шерлока выбила его из колеи, что друг совсем не ожидал такого. И что ему жизненно необходимо услышать то, что Шерлок сейчас мог бы ответить.  
      — Потому что испытываю то же самое, — полностью капитулировал Шерлок. Он даже испытал облегчение от того, что наконец-то не надо больше ничего скрывать.  
        
      — То есть ты тоже… — как-то недоверчиво начал Джон.  
      — Да, — перебил его Шерлок.  
      — И я…  
      — Да.  
      — Любишь…  
      — Да…  
        
      — И что теперь будем делать? — помолчав, вдруг спросил Джон. Растерянности в голосе с каждым вопросом прибавлялось, и теперь, кажется, она достигла своего пика.  
      — Не знаю, — устало улыбнулся Шерлок. — Просто жить? — предложил он, но неожиданно в голос прокрались вопросительные нотки.  
        
      — Боже, — выдохнул Джон. — Погоди. Дай прийти в себя… Ты. Меня. Любишь…  
      — Очевидно. — Шерлок уже успел проанализировать ситуацию и понял, что всё складывается как нельзя лучше: Джон больше на него не сердится и не собирается съезжать, возможно даже, что теперь их отношения смогут продвинуться дальше просто дружбы...   
        
      — Это совсем не очевидно, Шерлок. Это невероятно, — покачал головой Джон и улыбнулся так, словно до сих пор не мог поверить. Улыбнулся впервые с начала их странного разговора. От улыбки Джона на сердце у Шерлока потеплело, и его губы растянулись в ответной улыбке. Немного неуверенной, но очень искренней. Правда, Шерлок тут же, неожиданно даже для самого себя, зевнул.  
        
      — Да ты совсем сонный, — тепло рассмеялся Джон и взглянул на часы. — Думаю, уже можешь поспать. Я разбужу тебя через два часа — проверить самочувствие. А теперь всё, отдыхай.  
        
      И Шерлок не стал сопротивляться. Да и зачем? Основное прояснили, а отдохнуть организму требовалось ещё с задержания. Правда, перед сном необходимо было выяснить ещё одну немаловажную деталь, что не давала покоя:   
        
      — Джон, раз наши чувства взаимны, то мы теперь состоим в отношениях? — немного нервно поинтересовался Шерлок. — И у нас будет всё, включая романтическую ерунду и остальное, присущее двум встречающимся партнёрам?  
      — Если хочешь. Отношений, я имею в виду, — немного хрипло, но очень серьёзно ответил Джон, смотря Шерлоку в глаза. — И ерунды, и остального… только вот с кое-какими нагрузками придётся повременить до полного выздоровления, — добавил друг, заставив Шерлока снова слегка покраснеть.   
      — Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Я…  
      — Всё, спи давай, — прервал его Джон, — потом договорим.  
      — Ску-у-ука, — привычно протянул детектив, наблюдая, как друг, улыбаясь, расправляет его постель.  
        
      Джон помог Шерлоку улечься, накрыл одеялом, при этом позволив своей руке осторожно пройтись по волосам в мимолётной ласке, отчего сердце у обоих сладко дрогнуло, и тихо вышел. Правда, дверь в спальню оставил открытой.   
        
      На кухне тихонько зажурчала вода, послышались осторожные шаги и щелчок включаемого чайника — такие привычные и родные звуки. Улыбнувшись, Шерлок наконец-то полностью расслабился и тут же уснул.  
        
  
      Слава богу, обошлось без сотрясения, и уже через пару дней, когда головная боль полностью прошла, стало можно ни в чём себе не отказывать. Их первый раз состоялся намного раньше, чем Джон предполагал: да и разве возможно противиться совершенному искушению, которое представлял собой Шерлок? Точнее, поведению этого кудрявого безумца, который, поняв, что чувства взаимны, стал особенно невыносим и принялся соблазнять Джона как только умел: немного наивно, но с таким энтузиазмом, что не поддаться мог бы только слепой, глухой и вообще лишённый всех органов чувств.   
        
      А вырванную из блокнота страницу с признанием они таки сохранили, и Джон, создавая через пару лет совместный фотоальбом, прикрепил её на первую страницу. Шерлок вообще хотел вставить записку в рамку и повесить на самом видном месте, но Джон был категорически против такого эксцентричного поступка, так что пришлось Шерлоку уступить. Впрочем, он не жаловался. Их с Джоном совместная жизнь как пары его полностью во всём устраивала. И даже скука перестала донимать так интенсивно, как раньше.  
      


End file.
